1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for motion evaluation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Experience-based game systems which are being currently released use one sensor to analyze and score a user's motion following what an expert does. According to the related art, when the experience-based game systems use one sensor to acquire user's motion data, body parts are covered and thus joint tracking may not be made. As a result, there is a problem in that a user's character may not be visualized on a screen and only some joints may be scored by comparison in some important frames.
Further, when the experience-based game systems use one sensor to acquire the user's motion data, a user's body size and an expert's body size are different from each other, and therefore it is difficult to perform a direct comparison. To solve the above problems, a motion retargeting method among the existing animation technologies may be applied but needs to distort the acquired motion data. Therefore, the acquired motion data may not be considered to be identical with the user's motion.
Therefore, there is a need to solve a joint tracking failure problem due to the covering, etc., occurring in the user's motion data acquired by using one sensor and directly compare the motions between the user and the expert having different body sizes with each other without a motion variation.